


A New Day

by dalida



Series: Lucky [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalida/pseuds/dalida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in season 3.5. A companion to 'Lucky'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Day

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't really fit in the second chapter of Lucky, and the rating is much higher so I decided to post it separately.  
> I'm still debating the direction I want to take it in, but I realise it's been a while since I posted so this is a mini-update. 
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos. Knowing that people are reading and expecting more definitely helps me write.

Felicity felt the bed dip to the side with a sudden weight. She rolled onto her stomach and snuggled further into the pillow, trying desperately to recapture the tendrils of sleep that were escaping her.

A heavy weight pressed on her back, and she felt a rough, wet tongue drag up the exposed side of her face.

“Mmm, Oliver,” she mumbled, hoping he would let her sleep in a little longer.

The heavy panting in her ear threw her off.

"Oliver?” she asked, alarmed.

Slowly cracking open one eye, she saw the answer to her question. Lucky was on the bed, resting his front paws on her back. A thin stream of drool was leaking from the corner of his mouth as he panted excitedly.

“Ugh, Lucky,” she grumbled, dislodging him and shoving away the covers on the bed.

She was definitely awake now. Lucky, oblivious to her sullen demeanour, lay right on the warm spot she had recently abandoned.

Felicity stretched and made her way to the bathroom, turning on the shower. She stripped her shirt and underwear off and stepped under the steady stream of hot water. For such an old house, the water pressure was amazing.

It was probably Oliver’s doing. Ever since they left Starling, he’d become something of a jack of all trades, taking on odd jobs while she freelanced from home. It was boring and menial, but it was easy for her and gave them the freedom to travel and relax. Oliver had set up a routine for himself, while she was content to lay around the house and work when she pleased.

She rinsed shampoo from her hair and reached for the body wash when a stream of cool air hit her back, making her shiver. The glass door closed quickly and Oliver’s arms wrapped around her from behind. He crowded her, forcing her under the water, and ran his lips along the nape of her neck.

“Oliver,” she sighed.

He took one of her hands, placing it on the shower wall in front of them while the other slid around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest. Her nipples hardened as he teased her, kissing and licking the side of her neck while his fingers danced across her flat abdomen. She felt his growing erection hot against her ass, and couldn’t help but press back and rub against him.

Oliver pushed her further into the wall, and she braced herself against it with her other hand. Rivulets of water ran down their bodies, and the steam billowed around them.

She gasped when his fingers finally reached her folds and gently rubbed her clit. He groaned, finding her wet for him. The sound washed over her, and she couldn’t think beyond his hands on her body and his substantial weight pressing into her from behind.

“You know,” he spoke into her ear, voice deep with arousal, “I was a little surprised to find someone else in our bed when I got back."

His fingers continued stroking between her thighs while his other hand groped her breast. He rolled her pebbled nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Her breaths came faster and she gasped again when he pinched it suddenly.

“Are you trying to replace me?"

Felicity reached behind her and took his heavy cock in her hand, gripping it firmly. His hips bucked and he thrust into her hand, panting. She gathered the moisture leaking from the tip and stroked him slowly, teasing him the way he had teased her.

“Never."

When she twisted her hand around the base, he groaned and pulled her hand away.

He grasped her hip and thrust against her, his cock slipping between her ass cheeks. She moaned, her head falling back onto his shoulder. The feeling of him surrounding her was incredible. His mouth latched onto her neck and he nibbled and sucked on her skin, tracing the line of her throat with his tongue.

She could feel herself climbing higher, her breaths coming faster. His fingers picked up their speed, increasing the pressure on her clit. Her thighs began to tremble, struggling to hold her upright, and the hand on her hip wrapped around her waist, bearing her weight.

Oliver slipped two fingers inside her, his thumb pressing hard on her clit. She gasped when he curled his fingers and rubbed, the pleasure that was coiling in her belly becoming unbearable. Her heart pounded in her chest, the blood rushing to her ears. She couldn’t think or speak, only feel, as the incredible pleasure reached its peak and the coil snapped inside her. She came with a long guttural moan, her thighs shaking under her and her pussy clenching on his fingers.

He gently worked her through her orgasm, her ragged breathing calming down as she slumped against him. When she finally came down, she turned in his arms and leaned up, capturing his lips with her own.

It was a filthy kiss, filled with heat and desire. She licked into his mouth and swallowed his moans as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him further into the kiss. He ran his hands down her back, tracing her spine, before grabbing her ass in both hands and squeezing.

He grasped her toned thighs and lifted, her legs wrapping tightly around him. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt his cock slide between her folds.

"Oliver, please," she moaned pitifully.

He stepped forward, leveraging her between himself and the wall, away from the stream of the shower. She was dripping onto his cock and he dragged the tip along her slit before finally guiding it inside her tight, wet heat.

“Oh, god," he moaned as he slid all the way in and stilled when her walls clenched around him, adjusting to the intrusion.

He kissed her, softly this time, capturing her bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth. He stroked her supple thighs, revelling in their softness. Felicity whined in impatience and pressed her heels into the small of his back, encouraging him to move. He pulled almost all the way out, before slamming back into her, breaking the kiss and pushing her further up the wall. He set up a steady rhythm, and she gasped against him and rolled her hips, meeting his thrusts.

She dug her nails into the back of his neck, and his hips stuttered, before regaining their rhythm. He took one of her hands from his neck and linked their fingers above her head, bracing himself against the wall.

He placed his other hand on the small of her back, tilting her hips and changing the angle of his thrusts.

“Fuck,” she gasped, the new angle pushing him deeper inside her, “Yes! Faster, faster."

He picked up speed, feeling the telltale tingling in the base of his spine. He brought his thumb to the juncture of her thighs, eliciting a moan from her.

“Come for me, Felicity,” he growled, pressing his forehead to hers.

Her bright blue eyes were dark with lust and her cheeks were flushed. He could see that she was close to the edge. He pinched her swollen clit between his fingers.

“Come."

Her eyes shut tightly and her head fell back, thumping against the tiled wall as she came hard. Her red, swollen lips had fallen open on a silent moan. Her walls pulsed around his cock and he thrust twice before reaching his own climax in her perfect heat.

Felicity slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head from the wall. Her neck was weak and she felt loose-limbed, held up only by Oliver’s weight.

“Hey,” she whispered, her voice hoarse.

“Hi,” he replied, “Are you okay?"

“God, yes,” she sighed.

He chuckled and slowly pulled out of her, unwrapping her thighs from around his waist and placing her gently onto her feet. She leaned against him while he manoeuvred around her, reaching for the body wash. He lathered his hands and ran them along her body, cleaning her gently. She let him rinse her off, leaning into his touch.

He shut off the water and pulled her out of the shower, wrapping her in a fluffy towel before grabbing one for himself. She looked so soft and sweet, damp hair limp around her face and cheeks still flushed from the heat of the shower. He couldn’t resist kissing her and she hummed when their lips met.

She sighed and followed him into the bedroom, intent on crawling back into bed for a late morning nap.

“Oomph,” she walked right into him as he stopped in his tracks.

Looking up, she found their bedroom in a severe state of disarray. Clothes were scattered everywhere. The sheets from the bed were tangled across the floor. Their thick down pillows were shredded and a layer of white feathers covered every surface in the room.

In the middle of this havoc sat Lucky, tail thumping happily against the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write smut. I couldn't stop giggling and kind of lost my steam half way through. Obviously this is not canon compliant. I imagined them having a very low-key, drifter kind of life after season 3.
> 
> I'd like to write more drabbles in this series in the future, so let me know if you’re interested.


End file.
